1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and more particularly to an electronic device having a click pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the technology industries develop in recent years, electronic devices, such as notebook computer, tablet PC, or smart phone, are frequently used in our daily life. Types and functions of the electronic devices are increasingly diversified, and the electronic devices are more popular due to convenience and practicality thereof and can be used for different purposes.
The electronic device, such as a notebook computer, is generally configured to have a keyboard and a click pad as input interfaces. The click pad usually corresponds to a switch, which is disposed inside the electronic device, so that the user can trigger the switch by single-clicking or double-clicking on the click pad.
Generally, a rectangular opening is disposed on a case of a traditional notebook computer, and the click pad is installed in the rectangular opening. Furthermore, a supporting plate is disposed below the click pad and used to trigger the above-mentioned switch. However, when the supporting plate is assembled, the flatness of the supporting plate needs being well maintained to help the user can retain a good sense of touch, so that the assembling condition is stricter. In addition, if the case has a penetration opening, the structural strength of the case will decrease.